Obama Campaign Abusive to Blue Dogs
by user 204.16.83.42 Originally posted Saturday, March 24, 2007 at Faultline USA It's a sign of the times when Blue Dog Democrats have to leak stories to conservative bloggers because their own party has abandoned them. Wednesday a local Blue Dog Democratic party official was contacted by an Obama campaign worker asking for a donation. The local party official explained her position, and expressed concern that Obama was getting too much of his support from such leftist “grass roots” organizations as Democracy for America and Daily Kos. These organizations have gone out of their way to attack local party members and undermine local parties who don’t support their radical agenda. The Blue Dog told the campaign worker that she would not support Obama as long as he supports these organizations. At that, the Obama campaign worker became angry and very abusive towards the Blue Dog. Now you may think that some conservative, like me, just made up this story. But no, it’s a true story. It’s just a little insignificant story, but it’s in the very smallness of this story that the truth of the disintegration of the Democratic Party lays. Legitimate news sources who wish to vet this story, which is probably being repeated in countless places across this country, may contact us at wakeupamerica(dot)spree(at)gmail(dot)com to facilitate contact with this Blue Dog Democratic party official. I know that there are some conservatives who say, “So what? Why should we care? Let the Democrats eat their own. It’s better for us.” Well, I don’t subscribe to that kind of thinking. Blue Dog Democrats are moderates who, for the most part, share many of our traditional American values. They are no more enamored with the left than are we conservatives. They understand the grave dangers the left poses to America’s unity and sovereignty. They are fearful, and with good reason, that the entire Democratic party will soon be completely controlled by the far radical left. There are those running for office today that would sell their own souls, and would throw their own mothers from the bus, just to gain one more vote. They pander to dangerous anti-American radicals, hire foul-mouthed lying gutter snipes, and have no real concern about the future unity of this country. Nothing is beneath them in their quest for office. Some will succeed in gaining office, but they will never be American Patriots. Wouldn’t this country be much better off if we had two not so polarized parties that could actually reason and negotiate with one another so that the work of congress would be more than a series of political shams and witch hunts? Don’t we Americans deserve more from congress? Partisanship should never replace our loyalty to America and to our fellow loyal Americans. Here’s an important quote about the dangers of political parties from a pretty smart fellow, an American Patriot, who had a remarkable insight into the future . . . . . .All obstructions to the execution of the Laws, all combinations and associations, under whatever plausible character, with the real design to direct, control, counteract, or awe the regular deliberation and action of the constituted authorities, are destructive of this fundamental principle, and of fatal tendency. They parties serve to organize faction, to give it an artificial and extraordinary force; to put, in the place of the delegated will of the nation, the will of a party, often a small but artful and enterprising minority of the community; and, according to the alternate triumphs of different parties, to make the public administration the mirror of the ill-concerted and incongruous projects of faction, rather than the organ of consistent and wholesome plans digested by common counsels, and modified by mutual interests. However combinations or associations of the above description may now and then answer popular ends, they are likely, in the course of time and things, to become potent engines, by which cunning, ambitious, and unprincipled men will be enabled to subvert the power of the people, and to usurp for themselves the reins of government; destroying afterwards the very engines, which have lifted them to unjust dominion. . . George Washington's Farewell Address 1796 To learn more about how the radical left is undermining the Democratic Party on the local level read: Democrats Attacked From Within The Active Democrats Revolution Extreme Left Hijacking Local Democratic Party Chairs Democratic Left Cloaked in Religion and Patriotism __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 24, 2007 Category: politics Opinions Category: Blue Dogs Opinions Category: democrats Opinions Category: barack obama Opinions Category: barack Opinions Category: news Opinions Category: president Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.